


Golden Opportunity

by ProfoundCranium



Series: The Best Mornings [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Assistant manager Weiss, Beacon is a supermarket, Manager Winter, Multi, Partially Mute Ruby, Ruby is scared of crowds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundCranium/pseuds/ProfoundCranium
Summary: Ruby wants a job. Yang is completely okay with this and decides to get a job with her. When they arrive to the interview, it's nothing like they expected.





	Golden Opportunity

Ruby loved sleep. Yang knew this for a fact. So when the blonde woman walked out into the living room at dawn, she was surprised to see her sister on the couch thumbing through a magazine. Yang couldn't see exactly what Ruby was reading, but the redhead had an intense expression on her face. Almost as if she was thinking about something very hard.

 

"Ruby?"

 

The younger sibling's eyes snapped up, gazing straight into glowing lilac orbs. Ruby looked startled, but she quickly regained her composure and grinned at her sister.

 

"Morning Yang."

 

Yang smiled at her sister's voice. Over the last couple of weeks Ruby's voice had improved. It didn't sound like a mangled rasp anymore, instead it sounded like a higher pitched version Yang's own voice. Ruby's voice sounded healthier every day, and Yang was happy to hear it every time.

 

"Whatcha doing sis?"

 

Yang walked around to the couch, Ruby scooting over to make space. The redhead shoved the magazine into her sister's hands, pointing at one particular ad in the papers. Yang followed her sister's gestures and her gaze landed on an ad for a simple convenience store. A store named Beacon Appliances.

 

"What? You wanna work?"

 

Yang turned towards Ruby, who was nodding aggressively.

 

"Hmmm. Alright. I guess the job at 7-eleven isn't paying that well anyway. This ad says there's three job openings, perfect for us both to go there."

 

Ruby's grin grew even further as Yang kept speaking.

 

"I have one condition to this job though."

 

Yang looked Ruby in the eyes, serious about whatever she was gonna say next.

 

"You can take this job, but only if you let me teach you self defense."

 

Ruby stopped bouncing in her seat as she stared off into the distance, thinking about her options.

 

"I want you to be able to protect yourself Ruby. If you take this job, you'll be leaving the house a lot more than normal."

 

Ruby turned around to stare at her sister, nodding slowly as they looked at one another.

 

"Alright Yang, I'll do it. I want this job."

 

Yang smiled at her sister's determination.

 

"Alright then sis. Let me make a few phone calls, and we'll go right over to apply. Got your resume?"

 

Yang then proceeded to laugh her ass off at Ruby's confused stare.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Ya know? I thought it would be bigger."

 

"Yang. You’re an idiot."

 

The two sisters stood in front of a large, multi-tiered building made of stone and steel. On the face of the building was a pair of large sliding glass doors, above of which stood the company title in large steel letters, "Beacon SuperMart".

 

Ruby, standing next to Yang, was gripping her sister's arm tightly as she took it all in.

 

"Why? What did I do to gain that label?"

 

Yang looked down at her sister's appearance. Ruby was wearing a pair of jeans with a small red tank top and a plaid button up. Looking fabulous as usual. Yang herself was wearing a simple pair of jean shorts and the red shirt Ruby had given her, hair tied up in a professional looking ponytail. Ruby returns her look with a deadpan stare.

 

"Are you even looking at the building? It's huge."

 

Yang grins.

 

"Well I don't know Ruby. Disney world is bigger."

 

Ruby starts laughing as they both start walking towards the entrance.

 

"Yang we've never even been to Disney world!"

 

Yang notices that Ruby's voice is getting scratchier and decides to change the subject.

 

"I have pictures and that's all I need! Now be quiet, you gotta save your voice for the interview."

 

Ruby grins and nods as the two siblings walk through the sliding glass doors, seeing the inside of the store for the first time.

 

"Damn Rubes. You sure you wanna work here? You might get lost."

 

Ruby was too busy staring at the store in wonder, and honestly, Yang was right along with her. The store was huge. In front of the entrance was about twenty checkout lines, all being manned. And that was only one entrance, there was obviously more scattered throughout the store. Behind that was open walking areas mixed in with multiple isles. Basically, it looked like a Walmart, except bigger and better in every way. And Yang knew there was more to the store, the pamphlet said the thing was structured like a mall. Honestly, Yang could believe that.

 

"Hello? Excuse me."

 

Yang turned around and observed a petite woman with a uniform on. It looked like an apron that read "Beacon" on it in big letters. The woman had a nametag that Yang immediately read.

 

"Hello Ms. Penny! What is it?"

 

"Salutations!" The small girl gave a big grin and wave. It sounded genuine to Yang's surprise, not like a rehearsed speech that all employees had to give.

 

"You've been standing there for several minutes and I was wondering what you were doing?"

 

"Oh yeah! We're here for the job that was advertised in the papers! Isn't that right Ruby?"

 

Yang turns around and sees her sister staring intently at the other side of the checkout lines. Yang follows her gaze and sees a small woman with long white hair pushing some carts across the store. The blonde grinned before jabbing her elbow into Ruby's side, an action that earned her a glare.

 

"See something ya like Rubes?"

 

Ruby actually smiled and nodded before noticing the newcomer and waving at her, an action that was returned by the energetic ginger.

 

"If you two are here for the job, then I can take you to the manager. If you two have any questions on our way over to the office, then simply ask."

 

With that the young girl turned around and began to lead the sisters away from the checkout lines and towards a more organized portion of the store. A few isles later, Penny kicked open a door labeled 'Employees Only' and waved them both inside.

 

"Well, I have a question for you Penny?"

 

The girl didn't even turn back at Yang's question, just nodded and hummed in acknowledgement.

 

"What exactly are our jobs gonna be? If we get accepted I mean."

 

"Your jobs will most likely be in the back. Sorting and organizing the supplies and goods that come in throughout the day. Manager Schnee will explain your job further."

 

The rest of the walk was spent in silence, Ruby latching onto Yang's arm and fidgeting nervously. After wandering through several hallways the trio stopped at a door with a nameplate on it.

 

"Winter Schnee?"

 

Penny nodded at Yang's question before knocking on the door. A feminine voice answered.

 

"Come in!"

 

Penny opened the door, waving the two sisters in.

 

"We have some potential employees miss Schnee. They are here for an interview."

 

"Oh. Well, they are welcome. You may leave Penny and thank you for helping them out."

 

Yang stared and she wasn't ashamed in the slightest. The room was very bare, a few shelves with books sat around the place. A fridge was in the corner and the walls were empty. The most eye-catching thing in the room was a desk sitting in the middle. This desk was covered in papers and small personal items like bobble heads. And sitting at this desk was a woman that was almost comparable to Yang in terms of beauty. This woman, who was presumably Winter, wore a pair of glasses and had her hair tied into a bun. Winter wore a very professional looking suit and was simply relaxing in her chair while drinking a cup of what appeared to be coffee.

 

"Hello. You two are hear for the job, correct? Please, sit."

 

Winter motioned to the chairs in front of her desks, chairs that the sisters immediately sit in.

 

"Coffee?" Winter offered.

 

"No thank you. We ate before we came here." Yang declined, noticing her sister shaking next to her, clearly nervous.

 

"Well then, let's get down to business. Why do you want to work here?"

 

"Well-"

 

"I wanna help."

 

Yang was cut off by her younger sister, turning around and seeing her sister staring Winter right in the eyes.

 

"My sister does so much to help me. Yang has always been there for me and I wanna help her. I never leave the house, people scare me and my voice isn't the best. But I'm willing to face that fear if it means taking a small bit of the weight my sister carries away."

 

Winter stares at Ruby, expression blank. Yang stares at her sister in shock, Ruby looked so confident, it was honestly surprising.

 

"Hmmm. And what is your name young one?"

 

"Ruby Rose. And this is my sister Yang Xiao Long." Ruby answered without hesitation, gazing into Winter's eyes the whole time.

 

"Well Ruby, you and your sister…..how good are you at organizing?"

 

The two sister's look at each other in confusion before looking back at the manager.

 

"What? We're pretty good at it. Why?"

 

Winter smiled before standing from her chair.

 

"Well, if you're going to work here, I need to know what your good at so I can properly assign you."

 

Ruby's eyes widened considerably and Yang just stared, confused.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I mean you're both hired. Come, follow me. Let me give you the grand tour!"

 

Ruby started jumping up and down, clearly excited while Yang just slumped in relief. The sibling's followed Winter out of her office as they were led down some more random hallways, probably on their way to explore the store.

 

"Buckle up ladies! This is going to be your dream job by the end of the week!"

 

Yang could almost _feel_ the seriousness of that statement underneath the large smile on Winter's face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So here's a map of the building that comes with your shifts and work locations. Don't lose that. Your first day of work will begin next Monday. Any questions?"

 

Yang stared at Penny as she took several papers from the cheery girl.

 

"Yeah. What about our uniforms? Ya know, the pretty blue apron that I actually enjoy looking at?"

 

"Those will be held here in a area near the employees only cafeteria. Read the papers I just handed you for more information. Enjoy your trip home."

 

And with that, the ginger bowed and skipped away to continue her job. The two sisters stared at each other and walked out of the store. The tour was finished a bit ago, Winter returning to her office with a quick goodbye and the request to see them again some time. Yang walked towards her car, a large rusty jeep given to her by her uncle, before unlocking the door and plopping into the drivers seat. Ruby followed her lead and sat down in the passenger side. The two siblings sat there for a moment, taking it all in before the silence was broken.

 

"Yang, I have a job."

 

Yang turned around to see Ruby looking bat her, grinning with tears in her eyes.

 

"I have a job now!"

 

Yang barely had time to brace herself before she was tackled by her sister.

 

"Are you proud of me Yang?"

 

Yang smiled before responding.

 

"Of course I am! My little sis is growing up and has a job now! I couldn't be prouder!"

 

Ruby didn't respond, but based on the growing wet spot on Yang's shirt, she was probably crying. And Yang was right along with her. When the two siblings arrived home an hour later, a celebratory dinner was held and water fights were had. Laughter echoed down the halls and it all ended with two siblings collapsed onto the couch, smiles on their faces as they slept.


End file.
